


Resolutions

by Withered_keep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, New Years, This was supposed to go up a year ago whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withered_keep/pseuds/Withered_keep
Summary: New Year’s Resolution: be braver.Why not start now?





	Resolutions

Yamaguchi has never been a big fan of big parties. There's always a lot of people, you get pushed around, they're very loud, three things he hates. But he figured going to the first year’s New Year’s party couldn't hurt, if there were people he knew he’d just stick with them. He had even managed to convince Tsukishima to come with him, which was even better since he knew neither of them would want to be alone the whole night. Of course there was still the problem of Tadashi’s massive crush on his best friend, and how every single interaction with him makes his heart beat a billion times per minute, but he could probably last the night without having a serious heart attack.  
Probably.  
“Remind me why we’re here again?” Tsukishima groaned, on the doorstep of the “party house”. The host was Katsurou, a boy in their year that neither of them knew very well, because honestly neither of them liked him very much. Tsukishima had once described him as “an American high school movie as a person.” Yamaguchi has laughed at that, of course, because it was true.  
“Tsukki,” he said, turning to his friend, “we’re here because it is a valuable bonding experience between us and our peers that will deepen our relationship with them and possibly form new bonds we didn't even know we could form.”  
“Bullshit, you're pulling all of that out of your ass.” Kei retorted. “You're just here because Hinata pressured you into coming and you're trying to find an excuse for dragging me along.”  
“Don't expose me like this, Tsukki!” He laughs, lightly kicking his friend’s shin as he rings the doorbell.  
Katsurou opened the door with an unnecessary amount of vigor, almost screaming his greeting which consisted of “HEY GUYS WELCOME COME IN HAVE A GREAT TIME” before being pulled away again by some other friends of his.  
“Do you think he even knows our names?” Tsukishima says coolly, holding the door open so Tadashi can slip through into the madness. The small gesture makes the freckled boy’s heart skip a beat, but he decides not to think much of it, he's probably just being polite, after all.

God, Tsukishima hated big parties. They're stupidly loud, obnoxiously crowded, and if you ask him, the host’s music taste is always shit. _If you're going to host a party_ , he thinks, _at least make sure the playlist is good_. This party was no exception to those rules. He wasn't sure what he expected, with a bunch of unruly first years. That they were all going to sit around and play parcheesi until the ball dropped? He was glad Yamaguchi was there, even though he was the one that dragged him to the party in the first place. Of course if he hadn't, they would be spending New Years alone together, which would have been _extremely embarrassing_ considering the small crush Tsukishima had been developing for his best friend over the past few months. But still, what parent would ever let a kid like Katsurou host a party in their own house? His train of thought is cut off by a familiar voice yelling his name and Yamaguchi’s from afar. It isn't long before he's able to spot the tiny mass of orange hair and his so-called best friend is already dragging him over to it by the arm. Which by the way, wasn't good for Kei’s heart rate. He hopes that the lights are dark enough that the pink in his cheeks isn't prominent.  
“How’d you manage to get the king to come to this shithole, Hinata?” He teases, “You know he doesn't like socializing with the lower class.”  
“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi exclaims, hitting him on the arm. “That's not very nice.”  
Kei nods, but he can see the smile on his friend’s face. He isn't blind, you know. He just needs glasses.  
“Fuck off, Tsukishima.” the setter growls, and Kei is sure that if they weren't compressed like sardines in this living room, he might have been threatened.  
“Did you guys make any New Year’s resolutions yet?” The excitable carrot asks.  
“Why, what’s yours? ‘Get better at volleyball’?” Tsukishima pokes, “like you weren’t already going to do that.”  
“It's good to set realistic goals, I guess” Yamaguchi states.  
Hinata puffs up, his face almost airbrushed a light pink.  
“For your information,” He says. “My new year’s resolution is to eat healthier. No more pork buns every day for me!” his friend exclaims, pointing up at the ceiling.  
“A tragedy, truly.” Yamaguchi responds, chuckling with his hand over his mouth. _He's so cute when he does that._ Kei thinks, and then immediately stops that thought because you can _NOT_ fall in love with your _best friend._  
“What about you, Kageyama?”  
“I'm not sure.” Tobio answers, looking extremely focused, like this answer would make or break his career. “I guess it would be to get more animals to like me.”  
“...are you serious.” Kei says, barely able to keep in his laughter.  
Hinata, however, is losing his shit. And that of course gets him punched, which causes Tsukishima to lose his shit, which causes Yamaguchi to lose his shit, which leads to Tsukishima’s brain short circuiting because _why is his laugh so cute._ After they've all calmed down, Hinata decides to yet again return to the resolution topic.  
“Yamaguchi? What about you?”  
“Ah, I don't know.” Yamaguchi stutters, “probably just, be braver? It sounds stupid when I say it out loud I-”  
“I think it sounds fine.” Tsukishima interrupts. “It’s realistic, and something that you should probably work on.”  
“Oh, okay. I'm assuming that was a compliment?” His friend says hesitantly, and Kei notices he's wringing his hands and decides to drop the subject.  
“Yeah, it was.”

Loud. Too loud. WAY too loud. Who even listens to music that loud anyway? Why do you need to boost the bass THAT much? These are questions Tadashi asks himself as he stands in the middle of this party, fireworks bursting outside. He wants to get out of there but he knows he can't leave before the ball drops. Is there a balcony? Yes! A balcony. No one is on it, strangely. But that's perfect.  
“Hey guys?” He tries to say to his friends over the music, “I'm gonna, uh, go get some fresh air. I'll be back in a bit.”  
“I'll go with you.” Tsukishima comments, glaring at Hinata and Kageyama like he dares them to disturb the peace. Yamaguchi chuckles.  
After about 10 minutes of trying to push through the crowd just to get to the door and the pinch server on the verge of a fucking breakdown, they finally make it outside. He breathes a sigh of relief.  
“Too loud?” Tsukishima asks, as they rest on the balcony, watching the fireworks burst in the distance.  
“Yeah,” he sighs. “Just too much going on.”  
But this was perfect. Just the two of them. It was quiet, it was nice. He turns to glance at his friend, who is quietly admiring the bursting colors in the night sky. Yamaguchi can only notice how pretty he looks with the colors brightening his face, so he looks away, staring off into the horizon. He glances back down at their hands, so close they’re almost touching. If he would just reach out- but that would be stupid. That would be dangerous. And risk the chance of ruining their friendship forever?  
_New Year’s Resolution: be braver._  
Why not start now?   
He looks back at the fireworks, watching the bursts of light explode and light up the pitch black night. And he extends his hand out slightly, interlocking their pinky and ring fingers together. He feels his friend’s eyes on him, but Kei doesn’t withdraw his hand. And they stood there. Tadashi wasn't sure how long it was. They stood there until they heard Hinata's voice yelling at them from the doorway: “Come on guys! You're going to miss the ball drop!”  
Yamaguchi slips his hand back into his pocket, turning to face his friend.  
“Come on, Tsukki, we don't want to miss that, do we?”

Tsukishima is on edge. And by on edge, he means flustered as hell. Of course he was thankful for Hinata for dragging them back inside, but also how _dare_ he. As they make their way back through to where their friends are he can't help but feel his fingers tingle where Yamaguchi had touched them. If he could just have that one more time-  
He could, if he wanted to. He could tell him right then and there that he liked him and then he could hold his hand whenever he wanted. But of course that would all depend on whether or not his feelings were reciprocated, because even though there's a high probability, it still isn't certain and what if he didn't feel the same way? What would happen to the two of them then would they just stop being friends or-  
“TEN!  
NINE!  
EIGHT!”  
_There's too much of a risk-_  
“SEVEN!  
SIX!  
FIVE!”  
_But it would make you happier if you-_  
“FOUR!  
THREE!  
TWO!”  
_New Year’s Resolution: be braver_  
Maybe that could be his too.  
“ONE!  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!”  
And amidst the screams and shouts and celebration, Tsukishima is kissing his best friend of 7 years on New Year’s. And his best friend is kissing _back._ And it was the best night of his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic was actually supposed to be posted last year but by the time I wrote it It felt too late lmao so the writing is a little outdated, but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless! Happy new year!


End file.
